GaLe
by GaLeShippingQueen
Summary: Someone from Gajeel's past joins Fairy Tail. This puts Gajeel at an unease. He then tells Levy that he wants her to stay away from this girl. Levy looks into the situation and finds out she made a mistake by doing so. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfiction, so I don't know if its good or not. so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: as much as I would love to I sadly don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Levy looked up to see Gajeel standing in a corner, hiding in the shadows. "Is he looking at me?" she wondered. After all, he was the reason Levy got all dressed up tonight. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her because of the shades of black that currently covered his eyes. Levy looked for a hint of Ruby red through the darkness, she wanted Gajeel to see how good she looked or she did all this for nothing. "Levy-chan! You look so pretty, what is the occasion?" Lucy twirled around and giggled. Levy paid no attention to her friend, she couldn't help t. "Levy-chan what are yo- ooooh! So that's why you're all dressed up. You want to impress Gajeel." The celestial mage gave her a smug look, and the bluenette felt her face flush with embarrassment. It was true- Levy was in love with Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel watched as is fellow guild members went about their night. Cana was getting drunk as usual, and Elfman was cheering her on "NOW THAT'S A MAN!" he shouted irritating the dragon slayer where he quite mocking them from afar. He turned his head to see Levy looking at him. Her hazel eyes caught his glance, but she didn't notice due to the shadow that was covering his face. Gajeel lost his breath; the solid script mage looked stunning. He swore she had a radiant glow around her. "Crap I'm turning into Juvia!" he thought, but he still couldn't take his eyes off her. Levy's wild blue hair shinned in the light, her skin reflected a perfect tone, and her sweet mile made her glow with beauty. Gajeel saw a small blush spread across her face, it had to have been the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Gah! Why am I thinking like this? I can't be in love with that shrimp." He thought. The Pantherlily flew over "Oi! You idiot stop staring at her and actually go and talk to the girl." He glared at the little black exceed "I don't know what the hell you're talkin about." He grumbled. Pantherlily shook his head in disappointment as the iron dragon slayer stomped off.

Despite what he said he looked for Levy but to his dismay she seemed to he disappeared. After searching the dark room, he retreated outside for some fresh air. To his surprise, she was out there as well. Wind blew across his face as he caught her scent. He could help but savor the smell; her smell of leather and ink. The solid script wizard was looking off to the horizon, the moon reflected off her skin to make her glow like a diamond. Gajeel's heart skipped a beat. Levy turned and caught his gaze.

* * *

She saw his scarlet eyes glimmer in the moonlight; he crammed his hands into his pockets and strode over to her. Levy's heart started racing, she didn't know what to do! "Is he coming to talk to me? What should I say what should I do?" the bluenette was so deep in thought she didn't notice the tall dragon slayer hovering over her.

"Yo, shrimp." The iron mage gave her a cocky smile.

"Oh. Uh, hello Gajeel." She sighed

"You….. Ok?" Gajeel almost looked concerned

The small woman nodded. Levy really didn't know what to say. Normally it was easy to talk to Gajeel, but right now she didn't have any words. They sat in an awkward silence for a bit and from the looks of it that irritated the tall men. "Okay shorty. You and I know I'm not one for talking, but I would rather not just stand here and look like an idiot. Now, are you going to tell me what wrong with you or not?!"

"b-but I told you nothing was wrong with me…" she stammered. Levy could feel her face burn up. "Is he actually concerned for me?" she thought inwardly.

The dragon slayer sighed "Levy… I can tell something is wrong with you because you would normally star a conversation within the first minuet I walked over here, but now it's like you're ignoring me. If you wanna be alone just say so." He started to turn to head back into the guild, making her panic a little. "No no no no! That's not what I want….. I guess I'm just out of it right now. I don't want you to leave me!" Levy then realized what she just said. Half of her hoped he would take it how it sounded and the other half hoped he didn't catch it.

* * *

Gajeel felt his face flush. "Did she just say what I think she said? She couldn't be lonely because she has enough friends inside the gild right now…. That could mean….." Gajeel quickly shook his head at the thought, he couldn't think like that. "Besides maybe I want you to start a conversation this time." She gave him a smug look, hearing this gave him confidence. "Well it looks like I just did, shorty." He chuckled. The little mage laughed, it made Gajeel's heart flutter. Gajeel gazed into Levy's eyes, they were truly hypnotizing. The dragon slayer felt at peace for that one moment. That was it; he couldn't deny it any longer. Gajeel was in love with Levy.

* * *

Well there is that. it was kind of short but thats just how it turned out. if you liked it i will update very soon. please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this, Lets just say i had some technical difficulties. so yeah. and thank you all for reading my stroy.

edited by: MabeyI'mJustPervy (aka Ni-chan)

Pain surged through Gajeel's body. That would be the last time he would ever take a job like that! Panherlily and Gajeel had taken a job to be body guards for two weeks, which consequently turn into six weeks. "SIX WEEK! THAT JOB TOOK SIX DAMN WEEKS!" The dragon slayer grumbled all the way to the guild. "You're walking a little fast. Is there certain….. I don't know…. LITTLE wizard you are dying to see by the name of….."

"I know what you're think and don't say it." Gajeel grumbled

"Levy….."

"Shut up cat!"

"McGarden."

Gajeel scowled at the exceed. Refraining from punching the little black cat he crossed his arms and growled. "Why do you keep bothering me about that shrimp? You're acting like we're a married couple!" The exceed laughed at this "huh? I wonder what made me think that" Pantherlily smirked; clearly annoyed the dragon slayer started walking faster, hoping to escape the cat's taunting. The thing that bothered him most was the fact the cat was right. He WAS a little excited to see Levy. Okay, a lot excited. She just gave him this feeling that made him feel happy, something he desperately need after that hell of a mission. After reaching the guild in a few long strides, Gajeel looked up to see a familiar face smiling and waving at him. This particular face did not make him happy.

Levy sat with Jet and Droy at their usual table. She never really liked it when Gajeel went out on missions; it only meant more time for her partners to annoy her. "Levy, isn't I beautiful… how about we go on a date to the park" Jet smirked "No way Levy is going to the park with me!" the solid script mage sighed, how she wished for Gajeel to barge roughly in and say they plans when they didn't. His scarlet eyes consumed her thoughts; Levy shook her head to get the not-so-innocent daydreams out of her head. Thankfully, a celestial mage came jogging up to her table. "Levy-chan! I have news!" the small woman felt relieved "what is it Lu-chan?" Lucy smiled brightly. "We have a new member! I want you to meet her." Levy nodded in agreement, she stood up from the table leaving her friends to bicker alone.

"Meinu! Come meet Levy!" the blond was shouting at the top of her lungs. Levy couldn't help but laugh. A girl with snow white hair walked towards them, her grey eyes sending chills down Levy's spine. She had a bad feeling about this girl. "Meinu, this is my friend Levy. Levy this is our new guild member, Meinu." The new wizard reached out her hand and smiled. Not wanting to be rude Levy shook her hand forcing a smile on her face. She really didn't like this girl. Their greeting was broken apart by a loud cashing sound in the back of the guild. "What did you just call me, Salamander?!" it was GAJEEL! "You heard me metal head! Would you like me to say it louder for the entire guild to here?!" Natsu started laughing in the iron dragon slayer's face. "Fight me you asshole!" with that sentence, chaos spread throughout the guild. Now everyone was fighting. "Just so you know this is a normal day for us." Lucy smiled, though Levy could see the worry in her face.

The solid script mage noticed that Meinu was giggling, and walked over to Natsu's and Gajeel's fight, pulling the apart. "Gajeey! I find it rude that after all these years you don't even say hello to me, all I get is a grunt and then you go off and fight a guy! After all these years…. You haven't changed a bit." she smiled and ruffled his wild hair. Levy felt a pain in her chest, and she started to feel angry and jealous. "Gajeey?! Years?! Hasn't changed a bit?!" The small wizard could not fully process the information. She noticed Gajeel start to panic "Meinu?! What the hell are you doing here?!" but instead of answering his question Meinu continued to stare at him. Noticing Gajeel was getting uncomfortable Levy walked over to them forcing a smile on her face. "Hello, Gajeel. It's good to see that you are back. How was your job?" the dragon slayer frowned. "Two words: Never. Again. "She couldn't help but laugh a little at his blunt summary. "You think that's funny, eh Shrimp?" Levy wanted to slap herself.

Gajeel saw Levy's smile slowly fade "Dammit you made her nervous! You idiot!" he mentally scolded himself. Though frustrated with his self for making the small solid script mage feel stupid, the dragon slayer didn't change the expression on his face. "Soo….. Umm, how exactly do you two know each other?" Levy asked. This question put Gajeel at unease; the raven haired man didn't want to answer that question. He knew Meinu from his days in Phantom Lord, and she is from one of the missions he truly regrets. Of course Meinu did not hesitate to answer the question. "Well Gajeel and I go back about nine years, if you count the years you all were on that island. Anyway, he was lost and injured when he stumbled upon my parents' house. He asked if he could rest at our house for a bit, and my parents said he could spend as much time as he needed to get better. I spent most of my time tending to his wounds and he spent most of his time grunting in pain. After a few days we became friends and that's basically it." Gajeel was glad the woman kept it brief, but before anything else happened, he had to get Levy away from Meinu. "Oi, Shorty. I found something while I was away and I wanna show you it. Later Meinu." The dragon slayer quickly grabbed the little woman and sprinted out the door.

Levy was quickly whirled around to face the tall man, her eyes locked with his and she instantly saw how serious he was. "Ok let's get one thing straight, Shrimp. You are not become friends with that girl. Go it?!" the solid script mage was confused to why this was, Meinu and him were friends. Why didn't Gajeel want her to become friends with someone who likes him as he was? "Gajeel, I know it's in your best interest to protect me, but you simply can't just tell me who I can and can't be friends with. Besides, what if I didn't want to become friends with her?" she reasoned. The small wizard crossed her arms against her chest and turned to face away from him, Levy realized that this made her look like a five year old. Hoping he would ignore it, she continued to give him the silent treatment. Even though Levy did get a bad feeling about Meinu, she still thought it was rude of Gajeel to say such a thing. Blinded by her love for him, she had forgotten what an asshole he could be.

She felt the intensity of his stare, Levy turned to meet his gaze only to see the dragon slayer smiling. "Gi hi, I didn't take you for the jealous type, Shorty." The small mage gasped and punched him in the arm. "I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

Levy's face flushed red with fury. She always hated when he acted like this.

Gajeel loved it when he made Levy mad; he thought she looked so cute when she was frustrated. He loved the way her face flushed, it was the reason he messed with her all the time. "Okay I will believe you're not jealous…. That is, once you get a boyfriend. Gi hi." He gave her a cocky smile, indicating he was only joking. The small mage looked like she wanted to smack him. "Gajeel, we need to get back to the problem. Why don't you want me to become friends with Meinu?" the dragon slayer's face tuned serious. This was information he needed to keep away from Levy. At all coasts. "Levy... She is from my past. The time I was in Phantom Lord. Stuff happened that I don't want to relive or hear of again. I'd rather stay here, where I can be happy in Fairy Tail. (And with you he added mentally.) So please, do me a favor and stay out of it." Gajeel studied the girl's face, hoping she would understand. Thankfully, Levy nodded her head and apologized. "I promise I won't ask about it again." She gave him a timid smile and walked back into the guild.

Gajeel walked back to his home, his head spinning with confusion and worry. "Why on earth land in Meinu in Fairy Tail?! When did she learn magic?! How the hell do I keep Levy away from this mess? How am I going to hide this problem from Lily? What is going to happen to me in the end?" the dragon slayer already knew the answer to the last question. He would be banished from Fairy Tail and Fiore. He would lose Levy. No, whatever he did, he could not and would not let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day At the Guild

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, i have just been busy with life and stuff.

also bad news... I won't really get much writing done over the summer so bear with me, because i am gone basically all of June and my editor might be out of town while I'm here in July, we need to work out the details.

Hope you all enjoy!

Edited by: MaybeI'mJustPervy

* * *

The next day Levy was extremely tired. All of last night all she could think about was Gajeel. His steely crimson eyes consumed her thoughts once again, and it was driving her crazy. Their argument last night was so childish, and yet so serious. Why didn't he trust her with his past? She fretted about the dragon to the point of madness. Didn't Gajeel trust her? She had forgiven him for what he did during the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord a thousand times over. Besides, why on earth would he care what she thought of him?! He only sees her as a friend, anyway, so why should he be stressing so much? The Solid Script Mage's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into something. "Oh! Levy, I didn't see you there! I'm sorry." The bluenette looked up to see Meinu standing in front of her. "It's okay, Meinu. It was my fault, I was lost in thought and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Levy then noticed how tall Meinu was, she was about the height of Gajeel. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore a dress that showed off way too much cleavage for her taste. "Umm, Meinu? What are you dressed up for?" _Or who,_ Levy thought bitterly.

"Oh! I was hoping to catch the eye of someone today, but I'm a little worried that he has his eyes on someone else, so I'm trying to test his reaction. Just to be safe." Levy couldn't help but know exactly who it was, Meinu had only been part of the guild for a day and it was clear Gajeel was the only guy she fully knew. This made the small script Mage jealous, once seeing her Gajeel would fall head over heals for the girl. She almost felt like Juvia, wanting to throw herself at Meniu screaming, "LOVE RIVAL!" With Levy's size she couldn't compete, she wouldn't even be able to grab his attention. They walked to the guild in silence, Meinu skipping and smiling like a dipshit and Levy trailing dejectedly behind her. As our favorite bluenette walked, the thought occurred to her that Gajeel had taken no interest in Meinu when he saw her. In fact, he didn't look happy at all! The dragon slayer actually looked worried and upset, a new emotion for him. This put Levy at an unease, she promised Gajeel she wouldn't bother him with his past, but the small woman just felt so concerned. This was Gajeel she was talking about, he was the man she loved and Levy would help him no matter what it cost.

* * *

Gajeel sat at his normal table with Pantherlily as he thought about his conversation with Levy. Even though she promised, he knew she would look into Meinu. It was all because she cared...She cared for her namaka. "Does she even think of me as namaka?" This question frustrated Gajeel, he knew that he loved her and she probably only saw him as a friend. But for her to think of him only as family would make him sadder. The dragon slayer looked up to see Levy and Meinu walking into the guild, he noticed Meinu's outfit. "What the hell is that woman wearing?!" She looked completely different. Gajeel was astonished. She had really changed since he last saw her, but that wasn't a good thing. Instead of getting a hard-on like most men, he was slightly repulsed. He only has eyes for Levy, his Shrimp. Just as he thought about it, Levy approached him with the impish smile he loved so much. "Hi Gajeel, how are you feeling this morning?" She just looked so innocent today, which means she was up to something. "Meh, I'm feeling alright. I didn't get to see much of you yesterday. How did the rest of the day go at the guild?" The dragon was dying to know what scheme she had cooked up, but he didn't want her to realize it. He would remain oblivious to her. Levy thought about the question for a second. "Oh, well after the talk we had, I decided to head home and work on some unfinished job reports." Gajeel felt a rush of relief, that meant she didn't talk to Meinu. Or did she?

"That dragon slayer is just so damn SEXY!" Was all Levy could think at the moment. He was wearing a different shirt than his normal outfit, a tight black crew neck that clung to his muscles rather well. As he talked to her, she had to think about every little word he said until she found on phrase that stuck out. "I didn't get to see much of you yesterday." Did he realize what he just said to her?! Levy was ready to open her arms to him and scream, "TAKE ME NOW!" But of course she didn't do that, they were inside the guild and he probably didn't feel the same way about her. Oh well. She would take a mental picture and ogle those bulging biceps and hardened abs later that night... And maybe something else. Seriously, those jeans must be cutting off circulation! But still enough to...never mind. Refocusing on reality, she noticed the questioning look he had plastered on his face. Playing his statement over in her head, she realized there was a second half. Thinking of what to say, Levy tried to make it seem as though she was trying to recall her day. She didn't want Gajeel to know what she was up to, so naturally the Solid Script Mage lied. "Oh, well, after the talk we had, I decided to head home and work on some unfinished job reports." Hoping he bought it, Levy sat down next to him, forcing the dragon slayer to move over.

* * *

Gajeel started to munch on some scrap metal and Levy stuffed her nose into the book she brought. Secretly the small Mage snuck a few looks at the raven haired man, as usual he did not notice this. "So, what are you reading?" The question caught Levy off guard. He usually left her alone to read. "Oh! Umm, it's called Jinx and the author is unknown. I've been trying to figure out who wrote it but it doesn't match up to anyone's specific style." Though it wasn't a job request and it didn't pay anything, Levy took the task on thinking it would be easy. Boy, was she wrong! Levy looked up to see the dragon slayer smiling. This was a different smile than his normal smirk, it was the smile only known by Levy and Pantherlily. How the bluenette loved that smile, it showed he was truly happy. Of course, it was beyond her why he was happy about her being frustrated. "Gajeel, why are you smiling?! Is it that funny that I'm frustrated?!" Her voice squeaked a bit. "No it's not that... I just think you look cute when you get mad." Levy could feel her heart speed up and her face turn a bright shade if red.

* * *

"Why did I just say that?! Oh man, she's gonna slap me!" Gajeel felt his face flush, he turned his head so she wouldn't notice. He didn't hear her move, he couldn't even hear her breathing. He looked back at Levy to make sure she wasn't dead. To his surprise she was looking right at him, red face and all. She looked extremely cute, heck! He thought that she looked sexy! He was still worried she would slap the shit outta him with that red bag, though. God knows how many books she has in that thing- ouch. "Gajeel..." She mumbled before putting her book down "Gajeel I-" Levy was cut off by Natsu slamming his hand on the table. "Gajeel! Fight me! We need to have a rematch 'cause of yesterday's interruption!" He got up and started dancing on the table. This made the iron dragon slayer very angry. Not being able the control himself, he sent a pillar of iron through the Salamander's face, pinning him to the other side of the guild. When his skull turned to mush, he slid down to the floor and tried to stand, wobbling around until he fell right into Erza's cake. She just looked at it in aww as it spattered on the floor "Natsu! You ruined my cake! And Gajeel, you caused this!" The mighty Titania grabbed the half-dead fire Mage and threw him at Gajeel, sending them into a certain ice wizard. "Natsu, you idiot! Get off me! Ice make, Cannon!" The cannon missed Gray's target, landing on Elfman. "Who threw that?! Come face me like a MA-" he was cut off by a chair flying in his direction.

This was all so annoying. The guild had broken into it's daily chaos, leaving no time for Gajeel to talk Levy without being attacked. Natsu shot up, hitting the ice wizard with a fire blast despite his wounds, a consequence of harming Erza's precious pastry. This really pissed the iron Mage off, lifting himself off the ground. Gajeel aimed at Natsu, shouting "Tetsu shadō ryū no... Hōkō!" It sent the fire Mage, along with a few other bystanders, flying.

* * *

Levy watched from the side as the guild broke out into a total war. "Tetsu shadō ryū no... Hōkō!" Gajeel let out a dragon roar, almost destroying the guild. It was complete and utter chaos until master chimed in, and bellowed a "STOP IT YOU BRATS" his giant arm appeared and crushed the remaining tables. Then every thing was back to normal, people were fixing the tables and drinking beer while others grabbed random jobs from the job board. It was rather strange but that is just how things are, "I wonder what Meinu thought of that? She is probably very disappointed in "dear Gajeey"" Levy laughed to herself, and then she remembered. Levy wanted to tell Gajeel how she felt. She WAS going to tell him how she felt, before Natsu appeared. She was going to have a serious talk with Lucy about how to control her dragon slayer.

Levy walked outside the guild, needing some air. Sometimes she wondered how Master can put up with all this, being his age. Of course, thinking that made Levy think of how the guild would be without him and that made her sad. If he retired, the heir would be Laxus. He had come a long way from the asshole that almost tore Fairy Tail apart, but he still had a ways to go. She hated how she thought sometimes. The small Mage's thoughts were interrupted when she was lifted off the ground and slung over someone's shoulder. It was obviously Gajeel. "Gajeel Redfox! Put me down you jerk!" She cried but she only got a grunt in return. The solid script Mage sighed out loud, knowing it would amuse the dragon slayer.

* * *

Gajeel carried Levy over his shoulder, taking her to the park. "Gajeel! If you want me to not scream right now you are going to tell me where we are going and why you can't just take me there like a NORMAL person!" This made the iron Mage chuckle. "You and I both know that we are not normal people for many reasons, shrimp."

"And you anything but normal to me. Levy." He thought. They arrived at the park and he set her on the ground. When she looked around she gave him a confused look "Gajeel... Why are we here?" The dragon slayer pretended to look at something so she couldn't see the red that currently spread across his cheeks. "Well you were trying to tell me something back at the guild... So I thought we should get away from all the leftover chaos." Gajeel felt his face burn with embarrassment "why am I doing this?! Why can't I just say three simple words?! Dammit!"

He looked over to Levy, who was in the middle of battling her thoughts. She was wearing that cute expression on her face that told anyone she was doing some hardcore thinking. "What're you thinking about, shorty?" The dragon slayer smirked as she shook her head and blushed "Well, I was trying to remember what I was going to tell you... B-but I forgot." Gajeel could tell she was lying. Any respectful person would leave the matter alone, but Gajeel wasn't that kind of person. He just had to get revenge on the shrimp, for lying to him about not looking into his past. "Your lying to me Levy. I don't like it when people lie to me. More importantly when they lie so poorly right to my face." He put a serious look on his face in his attempt to scare her, playfully of course. "I am not lying."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too-"

The solid script mage started laughing. "A-are n-not. Ga- Gajeel!" She collapsed onto the ground with her arms wrapped around her middle. "Hey, shorty, why are you laughing?" She managed to calm down enough to answer. "I- I guess it was because of how childish we sounded. Again." The word again made Gajeel laugh. "Alright enough funny business, now tell me what it was."

"Gajeel, I honestly forgot." Levy smiled. That smile, it drove him crazy. He would do absolutely anything to make her smile. Shaking that thought out of his head Gajeel decided not to push her, "alright, fine." He grumbled, there was a comfortable silence that followed. Gathering up courage Gajeel decided to not waste any more time acting stupid. "Hey, uuuhh... Levy? Since I have you out here maybe I could take you to lunch, if you want." Her face instantly became brighter. "Yes Gajeel I would love to join you for lunch." She hopped up and linked arms with him, causing the dragon slayer to blush.

* * *

So that was that. Yes i know that it might have been short and a little pointless, but don't judge me. I am aloud to me pointless chapters for random reasons. Love you all for your support! R&R


End file.
